


Nice To See You Too, Woods

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Cold Weather, Crushes, During Canon, First Kiss, Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops Cold War, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Period-Typical Homophobia, Release the flying pigs I forgot to tag first kiss, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Mason is cold, stressed out, and living life to the fullest. Good times all around.
Relationships: Alex Mason/Frank Woods
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Nice To See You Too, Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago and then completely spaced on posting it.
> 
> This is probably my favorite section of the game. Woods and Mason have such great chemistry, sue me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mason was cold, and not just ordinary cold. He was stuck without his gun, traversing unfamiliar territory, and separated from Woods cold.

Knife in hand, he tried the comms again. Static filled his ears; Mason winced. What he wouldn’t give for a hot shower right now... A nice one, too, preferably with someone else.

The CIA operative shook his head. If Woods knew about these thoughts, he’d punch Mason in the face. Then rumors would spread and... anyway, it was best to just avoid the whole thing.

Mason’s breath billowed out in a cloud. He worked his way through the tunnels, fighting the numbness in his fingers.

Woods’ face returned. Mason blinked in an effort to fight the hallucinations. Normally, they came when he was trying to sleep. Now the cold was affecting his judgement, on a mission no less.

He smiled. What about Woods was so appealing? He had a sardonic sense of humor and a mile-long foul mouth. Yet Mason found himself happy in the man’s presence, laughing at his jokes.

Shit. Alex Mason was in love with the one person he couldn’t have.

Ten minutes later, after a very messy firefight with the Reds, the comms crackled to life. Mason braked to a stop and grabbed the speaker on his shoulder.

“Woods?!”

“Thank fuck you’re alive.” He nearly burst into happy tears.

“Woods, you’re okay!”

“Why wouldn’t I be? Now come on! I’m waiting for you topside.” Mason continued down the tunnel, still trying not to cry.

He could hear Woods’ footsteps. The man was quietly whistling “God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen.” Mason nearly snorted at the insanity of it all.

There was a ladder. As he started up it, the whistling stopped. Mason poked his head up... and there was Woods, gruff as ever.

“With the ruckus you made I’m surprised the entire Soviet Union ain’t up our ass.” He pulled Mason topside with a grunt.

“Nice to see you too, Woods.” Nodding, Woods started to turn. Biting his tongue, Mason suddenly grabbed his wrist. 

“What?!” He was spun around. Two hushed words escaped Mason’s lips.

“I’m sorry.”

The kiss was very quick. Mason stood a deer in the headlights when he pulled away. Woods said nothing at first. Then, with a tiny smirk, he whispered,

“Guess I’m not crazy.” They kept going with smiles on their faces.


End file.
